In typical applications in the electronics industry, electrical connectors need only conduct therethrough relatively low level, i.e., low voltage, signals. Given such signal levels, the sealing relationship between the connector housing and the contact members carrying the signals is not critical.
on the other hand, certain applications in the electronics industry require that both low level signals and power be conducted through the connector. Given that the power voltage level is relatively high, need arises for a high degree of sealing relationship between the power contact member and the connector housing, such that moisture does not have a path along the power contact member into the housing interior.
The power contact member is typically required to be of blade shape interiorly of the connector housing. One known practice for obtaining a high degree of sealing relationship between the power contact member and the connector housing is to mold the housing about the contact members, including the fully blade-shaped power contact member. This practice is relatively costly and complicated as compared to the practice of press-fitting contact members into a pre-existing housing.
Difficulty attends press-fitting of a blade-shaped contact member into a housing and obtaining a high degree of sealing relationship between the contact member and the housing. Assuming there to be a housing contact member receiving passage which is likewise complemental to the blade shape of the contact member, edge warpage attends press-fitting, as does non-uniform hoop stress.